Diez años
by Katydg
Summary: Éste es un pequeño escrito hecho especialmente para ésta fecha. Espero les guste.


**Buenas noches chicas, aquí les dejo un pequeño one shot que escribí para ésta fecha, ojalá les guste.**

 **Felices fiestas a todas.**

* * *

 **DIEZ AÑOS**

La bruma era densa, tan densa, que apenas podía distinguir la tenue luz que desprendía el cigarrillo que tenía entre los labios.

Hacia mucho que había dejado de fumar, tanto tiempo que le costaba recordar cuándo había sido la última vez…

Pero esa noche… Esa noche todo parecía estar conspirando en su contra.

No podía creer que se sintiera de esa manera, ya no era un chiquillo, ahora era un hombre hecho y derecho, uno que había conseguido hacerse de una carrera y un nombre por su propia mano, uno que había conseguido triunfar ahí dónde muchos le auguraban un rotundo fracaso, y sin embargo ahí estaba, volviendo a Inglaterra después de jurarse que nunca volvería y encima de todo, volvía para verlo a él…

A aquel hombre que lo había separado de su madre sin miramiento alguno, ese que le había dado la peor infancia y adolescencia que se le puede dar a alguien, aunque por supuesto, ante los ojos de los demás era un hombre intachable…

Apretó los puños tratando de convencerse de que hacía lo correcto, después de todo, y aunque le costará decirlo, Richard Grandchester era su padre, y como tal, merecía la oportunidad de redimirse… A decir verdad, ambos se debían esa conversación desde hacía mucho tiempo y ahora Terry lamentaba profundamente no haber querido reunirse antes con él como en su momento hiciera con su propia madre…

Sí, aquella mujer que con tanta indiferencia lo había despachado fríamente cuándo ingenuamente había ido a buscarla con la esperanza de encontrar en ella la calidez que siempre había buscado.

Sin embargo sus plegarias fueron escuchadas cuando la conoció a ella…

Era una noche fría y brumosa, justo como ahora.

Recordó la frustración que sintió cuando alguien salió a la cubierta en el preciso momento en que había decidido saltar y terminar así con su patética existencia…

Nunca lo había admitido ni siquiera a sí mismo, pero ese día su corazón había dejado de pertenecerle para entregarse de manera incondicional a esa pequeña rubia pecosa de hechiceros ojos verdes…

Definitivamente nunca dejaría de agradecer a quien sea que la haya puesto en su camino aunque la vida no hubiera sido del todo justa con ellos, aún así, ahora, diez años después, era capaz de sonreír sin sentir dolor, comprendió entonces que era justamente por eso que estaba haciendo ese viaje, no se trataba sólo de su padre, si no que también era un viaje que lo ayudaría a sanar viejas heridas.

-Hijo, ya es hora... nos esperan en el comedor.

Terry volvió el rostro y se encontró con la mirada de preocupación de su madre.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Estoy bien… Es sólo que… No sé si pueda hacer ésto…

Eleonor esbozó una sonrisa triste…

-Escucha, ésto es difícil para mí también… Jamás imaginé que volvería a ver a tu padre, mucho menos de ésta forma, pero si lo que la carta dice es cierto… tu padre nos necesita más que nunca.

-Dime una cosa… ¿Aún lo amas?

Eleonor agachó la cabeza, pero luego la levantó… Ya no tenía nada que perder.

-Nunca dejé de hacerlo… Es por eso que yo… Quiero estar a su lado aunque sea la última vez... - Todo estará bien… ya lo verás. - dijo, Terry, siendo ésta vez él quien consolara a su madre dándole suaves palmadas en el hombro, acto seguido le ofreció su brazo para poder escoltarla de vuelta al comedor.

-¡Papi! ¡Papi! - gritó una pequeña niña abalanzándose sobre Terry, quién no dudo en levantarla del piso.

La niña lo rodeó con sus pequeños bracitos automáticamente.

-¡Eleonor! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no sorprendas así a papá?

-Pero mamá… - replicó la pequeña haciendo un puchero, y Terry no pudo evitar soltar una sonora carcajada, al ver a la mujer que amaba haciendo una cara muy graciosa que pretendía ser una cara de enfado.

-¿Estás bien? - preguntó la mujer con la preocupación brillando en sus ojos color esmeralda.

-Ahora lo estoy… - dijo, mientras rodeaba a su mujer y su hija con sus brazos.

-Entonces… de seguro ¿No te importará que haya un cambio significativo en nuestra familia?

Terry la miró con atención, sin entender muy bien a lo que su esposa se refería.

-¡Mami va a darme un hermanito! - Gritó la pequeña.

Terry se quedó estupefacto mirando a su esposa, que instintivamente llevó una mano a su vientre aún sin señales de un embarazo.

En ese momento, Eleonor apareció para llevarse consigo a su pequeña nieta.

-Eso… ¿Es cierto? - preguntó Terry.

Las mejillas de la mujer se colorearon intensamente.

-Me parece que... nuestras actividades nocturnas de las últimas semanas han dejado consecuencias…

-¿Hace cuánto tiempo lo sabes?

-Una semana… pero no quise decírtelo entonces porque quería que fuera una ocasión especial.

-Cualquier momento es especial si estamos juntos… - dijo él.

-Sólo… Hay algo que me inquieta…

-¿Hay algún problema con el bebé?

-Oh no, nada de eso, antes de venir el médico me realizó un chequeo.

-Entonces… ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

-Es… Es una tontería, pero me gustaría que él o ella heredarán el color de tus ojos…

-Y yo deseo que herede tus pecas. - dijo él con una sonrisa un tanto pícara.


End file.
